Turn Around
by Mayo-Chin
Summary: Don't keep going on like nothing happened. Whats there is there, sometimes, things are there to be cherished. series of oneshots
1. Turn Around

**Disclaimer: yayaya…I own nothing but the plot )**

**A/N: you could say this was a side story of Snow Princess…then again, it might not be )**

* * *

"You're so CUTE!" squealed from rabid fan girls.

A girl standing by the tree scoffed. Another day of training for their team, means another day of hearing girls throw themselves at the feet of her teammate. She turns and walks away, muttering something along the lines of, "This time, you're on your own." But like any other day she walked away, she'd always return, throw a couple of kunais, pin the girls to a tree and giving the same excuse over and over again, "They were getting annoying." But secretly, she knew that she wanted his attention toward herself. But she would never say it; it's not in her personality to admit something so…real. Of course, when she got really annoyed by him, she would just smirk, straighten out her voice and voice out her high pitch squeal, just like the other girls, "YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

Of course he knew she did it on purpose. He'll never tell her, but he'll never hint her. The only thing he didn't know was that every time the pack of girls came, she would walk further and further away from him. She was always smiling, so no one knew, that every time a girl declared her love for him, she would take a step back. And eventually, she ended up walking behind him, never in front of him anymore.

So in came the third girl. She was spunky, feisty and way bossier. She left winks, blew kisses, sent love notes and flirted with him every single minute she was there. But she was doing it for kicks, no real emotion involved, after a while, seeing her "rival" back down, her winks, kisses, notes, hugs and other what notes become less frequent as if they were screaming to him, look back, turn around, just stop walking.

One day, the girl wasn't there to scoff at the fan girls. She wasn't there to come back and pin them to a tree, nor was she there to annoy the heck out of him. You'd think he'll be relieved, you'd think he'd be happy, but it only made him realize, that maybe, just maybe, he should finally turn around to see what's there. And so he did. He didn't expect to see the girl with tears in her eyes, nor did he expect the distance between her and him to be that great.

So with a scoff, he gently pushed his fans aside, and walked toward his teammate.

"Nara Shikamaru. It took you long enough to turn around."

"Yamanaka Ino, its always better to be later then never." And he was right, although he may had almost lost his chance, he came right back, and he came right back to hold her in his arms.


	2. Roses

Every night I would run outside, especially when it was snowing or when it was raining. Each time I was out there, I felt free and I felt as if I was no longer tied down. Everyone is there, flying high above the clouds. Each night I wonder if one of the angels would come down to free my chains and help me spread my wings. Before I sleep, I would take out my special music box, inside there would always be my happiness waiting for me to free it once again. In this box, is a picture, a picture of him and I. Together. Free. Happy. And in love.

Every night, this is my ritual; this is the habit I've adapted to. Sleeping with tears in my eyes and waking up to the morning with my curtains shut tight and a mask, ready to be placed on. Today felt different. It felt as if something was going to happen. Something magical…something worth watching and waiting for. I tried my best to ignore the thought. I slammed my hand on to the top of my dresser. Causing a vase with a single blue rose to fall and shatter on the ground. Suddenly, the room didn't feel like a sanctuary for my tears anymore. It felt tight, stuffy, and I just knew, I had to get out.

So I ran. Away from everything, I ran from the place that held my tears. And I ran straight into a garden, a garden filled with roses of many colours. I didn't remember this place, it wasn't here when I was here with _him_. This place was a dead garden; it was the only memory I could recall. I didn't understand. I didn't know what was happening. So I fell. I fell onto my knees, and I felt the tears fall down slowly. _I miss you._

"Get up Tenten. Get up, and show me, show me you are worth making me stay up every night thinking about you. Show me you are worth making me still love you after all this time. Get up Tenten, Get up and look at me with your eyes again." That voice, that melodic voice…my eyes widened, could it be…? Did he come back? Is he standing right in front of me? Did he say he still loved me? I had to look up if I didn't I would lose my chance once again. So slowly, my head looked up, only to see the same boy, now a man, I fell in love with. He's holding out a blue rose, waiting for me to take his hand. This time, there is no regret in his eyes; there is nothing, nothing but pure faith and love. _I love you Neji, back then, now and forever._

* * *

Next time, it will be a Sakura/Sasuke ) 


	3. I'll Be

"_Sasuke. The moment you walk out of that door is the moment you walk out of my life." _

There were no tears that day, outside, the sky was already crying for them. And it's been crying and gloomy ever since. No tears in her eyes, there's nothing there but a broken piece of a porcelain doll. Many suitors came after they heard what had happen, but she never gave them a second glace, never a chance to prove their worth, never let them replace _him_ in her heart.

"_Did I ever mean anything to you Sasuke. Were the moments real…or did you just act to fool me?"_

He sits there now, on the rail of the bridge just looking into the water. He's wondering, wondering how could she think that, how could she even believe and question that. He doesn't understand, his feelings were true, and yet she questioned them, but why, he would die for her, lay his life on the line, just to see her smile. He nods. His feelings are true. His smile turns to a frown. But then, why would she say that?

"Get up Sakura, He's gone. Cry all you want. But, if you love him, then smile, and wait for him. Stay strong for him. And show him, that you are worthy of his heart."

She's strong. She may be broken, but she is strong. And she's willing to wait. She's willing to forgive him; she's willing to wait for him to face her again. She does this because she loves him. When she walks, she walks with hope now, and she stands with a dream to achieve. Hinata, Tenten and Ino's words do not run cold in her mind, it gives her strength, and it gives her the will to carry on.

"You're pathetic Sasuke. You love her, yet you walked out on her. Don't be afraid Sasuke, she loves you for you, don't be afraid she'll leave you."

He's running now, running and running. Faster and faster, he's almost there, he's almost _home_. Wait! Sakura! He yells, love is in his voice, she opens the door, and he jumps and hugs her, holding her tightly, never wanting to let her go. _I'm sorry_. Is all he says, but she understands now, she sees what she wants in his eyes, she sees his love.

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful **_

_**Stop me and steal my breath **_

_**And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky **_

_**Never revealing their depth **_

_**Tell me that we belong together **_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love **_

_**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips **_

**_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

_I'll Be_


	4. If you want it

If you want it, then it is yours. Everything that I ever acquired with my hands, my heart, my mind and my soul is yours. You can crush it, shatter it and destroy just with the look of your eyes, or a clenched fist. If you want it, my blood is yours to drink, to spill, to cherish.

If you want it, my body is yours. My entire entity is yours with just one touch, one kiss, and one glance. You can break me, hold me or throw me away with just your actions, your words, and your touch. If you want it, my innocence is yours to take, to use, to play with.

If you truly want these things, they are all yours with three simple words. Say them, and I belong to you. Say them and my life is yours for free. Say them and I shall become your slave to your every whim, every desire, and every task. Say them and I shall hold onto these words tightly, and never let it reach past my mind and into my heart, for you do not mean them. Say them…say them…SAY THEM NARUTO. Say them and free me from myself. SAY THEM and let me be your servant. SAY THEM and lie through your teeth. Say them, and break an heiress's soul. Say them Naruto, say them and do not mean it.

"These are my words. These are the words that are true in my heart. These words mean everything to me."

Then I walk away. You do not want what I have left to offer. I'm nothing but a shy, timid, weak girl in your eyes. And that is what I will ever be. I am nothing but a doll and you are my puppeteer, my master. You control me with your eyes and your smile. And you can throw me away with your words. I am nothing but a meer doll, sitting and waiting to be played with.

"WAIT HINATA-CHAN. Wait up, and look at me. These words I'm about to say…these words are the words you want to hear, is it not? These words have a reply that I want to hear too. These words…coming from you mean the world to me, and I should if these words came from me to you, will mean the exact same thing. So here it goes…I…Naruto Uzumaki fell in love with you Hinata Hyuuga. I fell hard and fast. And right now, if you were to walk away from me, I swear on my life, I would lose all meaning of continuing my life. So do you…do you Hinata…do you love me back? If not as much, but even a little bit?"

"Mm. Yes. Of course. Every day, every night I love you with all my heart. I love you…just as much as you love me.

"_**Then what you truly want is truly yours." **_


	5. Script

"I'm sorry, this wasn't in the Script." It was dark, but a girl's voice could be heard through the darkness that engulfs the couple. If a light were to shine through the lit room, you would see a beautiful angel in all her glory and a mortal man on his knees begging for her forgiveness.

"I didn't realize there was a Script to follow." A short but quick reply. But nevertheless a reply.

"Are you sure? Because cheating on your current girlfriend doesn't seem like something a person in your standards would do purposely." A sneer and nothing more.

"And accusations are allowed?" his voice shot back there is no trace of anger, just mild teasing.

"Accusations aren't accusations when they are seen with eyes." She smirks she has out witted him for once.

"Even when they are seen with eyes of jealousy?" he questions, her sources were always wrong.

"Forgive me then I didn't realize there was a FOURTH person involved." She exclaims with her overly dramatic attitude.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong. There was never a fourth person involved unless you include you clearly over-her-head source."

"She would never!"

"Or would she? But that's beside the point."

"And what IS the point?"

"The point is we had our little argument over something that can always be questioned about. And now we kiss and make up. Because we both know that clearly neither of use did wrong and neither of us can live without being with each other. And CLEARLY we...-"

In fact, he didn't even need to argue; in fact she just had to shut him up with her lips. And once she pulled away she smirked at him, "THAT was the smartest thing you've said today."

And he just had to fire back, "I don't believe that was in the script, Ino." All he received was a laugh and a hell of a good night.


	6. Drifting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, only the input given to this drabble.

* * *

She was nothing new, just an ordinary girl that you would happen to pass upon once in a while and not notice. You wouldn't expect someone like her to hold a mind-boggling secret or an impressive goal. For she was just a girl, nothing special to make her stand out from the crowd, but maybe that's how she intended it, just passing life, one day at a time, one step at a time. Until one night, the wind came and whisked her away. Slowly she faded into the night, nothing to leave behind but her invisible footprints in everyone's life that passed her by. Slowly just drifting away.

_Goodnight sweet nightingale, good night sweet innocence, goodnight to the ordinary_

_

* * *

_**AN:** I'm really sorry for not updating, but i just wasn't in the mood. 


	7. Family

"I'm sorry…but…I don't think I know you. Would you kindly let go of my hand?" She looks at him with her big innocent eyes. He stares back, onyx black meeting almond brown. Both with fleeting glances of hope and confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought…you were someone else." _Someone equally as kind. Someone equally as gentle, someone that was only his._ He lets go of her fleeting hand as she takes a step back replacing her once confused frown into a sincere smile.

"That's quite alright sir. How about…if you tell me her name, I might be able to tell you if I knew her. A lot of people tell me I remind them of someone, only if my hair was up." Her young face reflected back to his handsome face that had been through rough years.

"Her name was Tenten, did you know her?" he hopes, and Sasuke never hopes, or so everyone thinks. He hears laughter erupting form her. He gives a questioning glance.

"Of course I know her! In fact, she's the person that everyone tells me I look exactly like. In fact, I can bring you to her right now. Would you like that mister? Would you like to see her?" There is a twinkle in her eye. He nods and she takes him down a trail through rose coloured sakura trees to a mansion that was all too familiar to him. _Home._

Apparently, she thought the exact same thing as she took a key out from her hidden pocket and slipped it through the keyhole, after hearing a click she walked in, beckoning for him to follow. Once in, memories rush to him…

The young girl's airy voice calls him back, "She doesn't seem to be here right now, would you like to stay for awhile until she comes back? She should be coming back at 4. Would you like tea?" He nods, and glances at the clock, 4 o'clock is only minutes away. He sits and waits, and waits, the clocked ticked by, the young girl seemingly had disappeared, and time did not stand still. He gets up and heads for the door, his duffel bag hung over his shoulder and he reaches the doorknob.

On the other side of the door, a lady places her key into the key hole and turns the doorknob.

He turns the doorknob and pulls back

Onyx black met almond brown.

"Itachi…"

"Tenten" and he opens his arms wide to catch the crying girl in front of him. She lunges forward and they are whole. _Beautiful._

Too long has he been gone. Too long…

**Flashback**

_After coming back to Kohona ready to face death, Itachi had found himself in the home of his brother's girlfriend's friend. Soon, he had opened up to his housemate and she reported this to her superior. He was placed on trial, but not death. He was forced to stay in Kohona, never leaving, or facing undeniable death. He took this time to earn trust from the villagers, much like his brother, for they were like family, they returned like family. The secret of the massacre was exposed leaving him free of regrets. Three years after the trial, he was allowed to help carry out C-ranked missions, gradually gaining respect and finally, he was reinstated into the ANBU. _

_This was where he had truly begun to see his housemate. In the office he would see her working vigorously with new prototypes and strategies with the residence genius. Outside work he would see her talking to Ino, the girlfriend of the genius or Sakura, his little brother's own girlfriend. And sometimes he would sneak a peek at her once in a while as she trained with the future Hokage's girlfriend Hinata. But her true colours shone the most on the battlefields. While working with each other, he would catch glimpses of her fleeting from tree to tree, throwing weapons after weapons, a goddess of sheer power and grace._

_It took awhile, but finally he began accepting his new home with her, and eventually had fallen in love with her. It took only one night of too much alcohol to get them to admit their love for each other, into bed with each other. And it only took one month for the villagers to stop teasing them about the night of their unnatural screaming. It took one week after for her to realize she was pregnant with his child._

_Six months into the pregnancy, he was told to go on a mission that may last years on end. It took 10 years for the mission to end. And he wasn't to sure, if she remembered him._

**End of Flashback**

And here he was now, and here she was in his arms, they're bed covers hid their naked bodies from view. She snuggles deeper into his chest just breathing in his scent. He wonders if they were going to be teased again, but he doesn't mind, he's home. And they fall asleep together not noticing the little giggle as the front door closed.

Early next morning, they wake up blushing like ripe tomatoes only to laugh and dive back into the covers with each other.

The afternoon sun shines upon their faces as they are forced to wake up. She smells the scent of food coming down the hall. She stiffens, and she remembers. She gently shakes the man beside her awake. Half an hour later after much fussing and teasing they come down fully dresses and showered. He gets the surprise of his life when he realizes the same girl that led him here was cooking. He turns to Tenten and sends her a questioning glance.

Tenten walks up to the little girl only to pick her up and kiss her on the cheek. Itachi is still in bewilderment. Tenten's angelic voice brings him back, "This, is our little girl, say hi Tenshi." The little girl laughs and jumps from her mother's arm to her newly found fathers. The mother walks back to the stove and finishes the meal, while the father, who was still new at his fatherly duties, took the girl out to the backyard to show her some training.

The little girl bobs her head up and down listening to her father's words, insides she is dancing in joy. _Father, mother, Family._


	8. As The Wind Blows

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story but the plot is mine..ALL MINE evil grin**

**A/N: **

* * *

Standing on the hill top, a girl with chestnut hair gazed down upon the man walking up towards her. She smiled, waved and swayed to the wind as he ventured closer. A few seconds later, they were face to face; she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened her eyes to gaze at the man that stood before her.

He had seen her figure at the distance and his heart soared. He increased his pace until he could see her features light up with her smile; she waved, and swayed with the wind as he walked closer. A few moment later, they were face to face, close enough to touch, and he stared.

"Good morning." He gives a curt nod to her voice, a sign that he was listening. She smiles and continues, "well…funny how you're the one late…and you're the one that wants to talk." She giggles. And he smiles.

"I got held up. But I'm here anyways." His short reply. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"You weren't here before." She murmurs. And the sad thing is, he hears it, and it's true.

"You never seemed to mind." He pauses. "I'm not here to get into a fight with you. You mean more to me then someone to fight with." She nods her head and lets him continue. "I wanted you to know, I have a girlfriend now. And we're happy."

"Congratulations. Keep her happy." She tries to smile, tears littering in her eyes as she relives what short time they had together. He assumes differently.

"I happen to make her very happy. Don't cry, it makes you look weak." He pauses again to control his anger toward her. "And pathetic." He adds as an afterthought. She shakes her head. Its time to get this over with, she could see where the conversation was going, simply shrugging, she lifts her head up high.

"A year ago, if you said that to me, I would have stopped crying for you. A year ago, I would have laid my life on the line for you. A year ago, you were my best friend and more. I'm not the one who turned away from trying to be friends again. You broke my heart when I kept trying and trying to be that friend again. But…I'm over it. I'm over you." Her tears run down her face. "I'm over you. I'm over this. Stop making me look like the one who's at complete fault. I'm over this." a voice rang out in the distance. She turns and yells "I'm on the hill!" and turns back to the man in front of her. Raising her eyebrows, she tilts her head and waits for his answer.

"It's not my fault. It's not my bloody fault. Couldn't you see that I wa—" he gets interrupted by the sudden presence of a man behind her. He watches as the man wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck. She smirks and takes the man's hand.

"I would like you to meet my boyfriend. I believe you met each other before Neji." She leans into the man. He looks up and smirks.

"I've always known that you can't cherish what you have in front of you, Hyuuga. But I'm here for her now. So run along." The man says coolly, he tugs the female leaning against him. They were late. She looks up and smiles and nods her head.

"Goodbye Neji. It was nice to talk to you again." she turns and follows the lead of the man before her, she holds his hand as a lifeline. She pauses mid-step and turns on her heels. The man lets go of her hand to steady her. She looks back at the Hyuuga and smiles, preparing for the final blow. "And for the record. Sasuke thinks I'm beautiful when I cry." She turns and flings herself on to the Uchiha, and he catches her as he promises to. Always. He kisses her and leads her away.

The Hyuuga stands at the top of the hill, watching the figures walk into the horizon. As cliché as it may be, as the wind blows past him, he lets out a defeated whisper…

"Tenten…"


End file.
